the_lego_movie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitruvius
Vitruvius is a minifigure in The LEGO Movie. He brings together all the Master builders for a meeting in Cloud Cuckoo Land, in which he tells them that an unstoppable force is coming that could "end the world as we know it". He plans for Emmet to stop this force. In the movie, he is voiced by Morgan Freeman while Josh Robert Thompson voices him in the video game adaption. Background Vitruvius was first seen in a temple guarding the Kragle from Lord Business, but failed and lost his eyesight afterwards. He warns Lord Business of the special. Later, he was hiding in The Old West as a piano player, and soon guided Emmet, Wyldstyle and Batman to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Unikitty and Benny. After the place was destroyed by Bad Cop and his forces, the gang was rescued by MetalBeard and soon operated a plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower. Later on, Vitruvius was decapitated by Lord Business with a penny. In his last dying words, he tells Emmet the prophecy was not true and it was made up and dies before he can finish talking. With Emmet strapped on to a battery, Vitruvius returns as a ghost to tell Emmet that anything is possible as long as he believes. Later on, after Emmet saves the universe, the Master Builders including Ghost Vitruvius celebrate Emmet's victory and Ghost Vitruvius then says "I liked Emmet before he was cool." Notes *Vitruvius is the only non-licensed minifigure that has flesh colored skin. *Underneath his robes, he is wearing clothes and a headband similar to the Hippie from the Minifigures theme. *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his young variant is only playable in the prologue level "The Prophecy", unless the player enters a cheat code. *His cape pattern is specially designed for him. The outside has a shiny glitter pattern. *His physical staff has a white cored stud helping hold the crystal on, even though the crystal is capable of attaching to the staff without it. *The top of this staff is the shape of the Moon Stones from the Monster Fighters set. *The top of his original staff at the beginning of the movie is a transparent blue crystal. *He is a talented piano player, despite being blind. In the movie, he is seen in an Old Western saloon playing "Everything is Awesome" on the piano. *In the movie, he has a rubber band for a headband and a partially chewed lollipop for a staff. It is notable that the sticks of many lollipops, such as Dum-Dums, can be held by minifigures just like LEGO shafts. *Because he wears his robe, he cannot use Dispantsers in The LEGO Movie Video Game. *Unlike President Business, Vitruvius was very pleased with his voice actor. In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, he said, "It was an honor to be portrayed by the golden voice of Morgan Freeman. That man could read the phone book and make it sound interesting." He then proceeds to do so. *His young variant is different due to the size of the headband being slightly different and him not having the same cloak that he did in the film. Instead, he reuses the cloak from his old variant. Category:Characters Category:Master Builders